


Come at once

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Turbulent waters under the ice [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg has to drag the sick Mycroft away from work. He didn't know where he lives so he decides to took him home, and looks after him.





	Come at once

'Come to the Parliament now.-A'

Greg stared at his phone confused.

'NOW.-A' 

Who the hell is texting him. His office phone rang. It was his boss.  
"I was told to tell you, you are needed at the Parliament immediately."  
"Told by whom?"  
"Upstairs."  
Finally Greg started to realize what is going on. Mycroft!

"You are late." he was greeted by Mycroft's PA.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Anthea, Mr. Holmes’s personal assistant. And you are late, he's already gone to the next meeting."  
"Why am I here?"  
"He is sick, and refuses to go home. He won't listen to me, but he might listen to you."  
"Why would he do that?" he asked innocently.  
"Because he is your boyfriend, not mine."  
Greg stormed into the office. Mycroft was talking with an MP. He looked terrible, he was pale, trembling, and Greg could see the pain in his eye when he moved his head.  
"Sorry to bother you Mr. Holmes, but it is an emergency. It concerns your brother."  
The politician stood up abruptly, he looked relieved that he can escape.  
"Mr. Holmes, thank you for your time, I do not wish to keep you from this emergency. Good day." and he hurried away.  
Only the three of them remained in the office.  
"What is this?" Mycroft asked addressing Anthea.  
"You are sick, you need to go home." answered Greg instead.  
"I'm fine Gregory. You can go." he said coldly.  
"Well you are not, and I'm not leaving without you."  
"I AM FINE!" he said standing up, than he collapsed. Greg caught his falling body, and lowered him to the ground.   
He had a fever too.  
Mycroft opened his eyes. "What happened?"  
"You fainted. Now try telling me you are fine!"  
Mycroft gave up.  
"Come on I'll take you home." he helped Mycroft to his feet, he could barely stand. Somehow they managed to get to the car. Anthea disappeared somewhere.   
By the time Greg got in to the driver's seat Mycroft was asleep.  
"Well what now. I don't even know where do you live?" He decided to take Mycroft to his place.   
He managed to wake him enough to climb the stairs. He was about to open the door, but the keys fell out of his hand. He tried to reach them, while supporting Mycroft.  
"I'll get that for you."  
"Mrs. Hill! Thank you."  
"Not at all. Who is this young man with you?"  
"He's.... a friend, he got the flu, and I don't want to leave him alone."  
Once inside Greg put Mycroft to bed. Mrs. Hill followed him, and disappeared into the kitchen. Greg started to pull the curtains the light apparently bothered Mycroft; and looked for something to use as pyjamas. He forced some pills into Mycroft, and tucked him in.  
"What is his name?" Mrs. Hill asked coming out of the kitchen with tea.  
"Mycroft."  
"You two look very nice together."  
"We're just friends."   
"Oh. I am old but not blind my dear. I saw how you looked at him. It started two months ago if I'm correct? Since then, it's like you are changed. I'm so glad you are happy again." Greg just blinked. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell it to anyone. If you need help just come over." she said on her way out.  
Greg's phone rang.  
"Where are you? How is he?"  
"He is sleeping, at my place. I couldn't get his address out of him, and you were nowhere to be found."  
"Naturally. You have to stay with him."  
"I have to go to work."  
"No you don't. This week your work is needed elsewhere. Orders from up. Call me if you need anything." and she hung up. 

Mycroft woke up. He didn't know where he was. The room was dark, and there was a familiar scent, but he couldn't place it.   
He sat up, the walls shifted a bit. Carefully he headed to the door. The whole flat was in darkness, except the kitchen. A voice came from it.   
"Mycroft?"  
"Gregory!"  
"You are awake. Good. Come sit in the kitchen. How are you feeling?"  
"Embarrassed." Mycroft answered as he sunk to the chair. Greg just rolled his eyes. "I'm tired, weak, my head aches. I'm sorry."  
"What for? You; here; in my bed." he grinned. "Also thanks to you I have the week off. It's not a problem."   
"What time is it?"  
"It's 9:30 and it is Thursday."  
"Thursday!?"  
"Yep, you don't remember anything?"  
"Should I?"  
"First try eating a little. I could barely force tea in to you."  
"Did Anthea called?"  
"Several times. Is she really called Anthea?"  
"Yes, but she keeps telling everyone that it's not her real name." he said with a faint smile.  
"Did I have nightmares?" Mycroft asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, a lot. Once you were hiding under the bed. You scared me." Greg wanted to ask more about it, but the look on Mycroft's face changed his mind.   
"But mostly you were adorable."  
Mycroft's eyebrows ran up.  
"I don't want to drink, I don't want to sleep, I don't want to take the pills, I don't want to be sick, leave me alone, don't leave me alone."   
Mycroft turned red. "My favourite part was when you talked about me. How caring and funny I am. How lucky you are to have me.   
Something me being a goldfish and you don't minding it. I still don't understand that part. You talked about my beautiful eyes, and my lovely bottom."   
Mycroft buried his face into his arms. "You were adorable." Greg chuckled planting a kiss to the top of his head. He turned to put away the plates.   
"Mycroft?" he woke up, still sitting in the kitchen. "Come on, you better get back to bed."  
Greg guided the sleepy Mycroft back to the bedroom, and tucked him in. He was about to leave, when Mycroft spoke.  
"Have I told you that I love you?"   
"No!"  
"I love you Gregory."   
"I love you too."


End file.
